Armageddon
by Darksage95
Summary: When Demona teams up with Mephisto one night, Raven, the Manhattan Clan, the BPRD, and Ghost Rider must team up before they cause the end of the world. How much can 1 gargoyle, 1 girl, 1 devil, and 1 cursed bounty hunter take when things go awry? Will Brooklyn be able to tell a certain girl about his true feelings for her? *Fixed Summary*
1. Prologue: Demons in the Night

**Armaggedon, Part 1**

_**Darksage 95: **This is by far my first 4-part mega-crossover, so no flames please. This is basically a crossover that consists of Gargoyles, Teen Titans, Ghost Rider, and Hellboy. Not to mention there's also some romance in these pages. This crossover is purely my idea, and mine alone. Before I get started, I do not own Gargoyles, Teen Titans, Ghost Rider, and Hellboy. They belong to their respective creators. Now, on with the story!_

May 6, 2010

Manhattan, New York

1:23 AM

Demona's eyes glowed with blood red hatred as she broke her table in half with one of her fists. Her bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the abandoned apartment and into the moonless night. Fortunately, there was no one outside due to the fact that the area was abandoned.

"I don't understand it! How can those fools keep foiling my plans?" the she-demon yelled as she wrecked yet another computer in her lab. Then, a thought came to her and she stopped what she was doing.

"Maybe I've been thinking too hard," she let out a light gasp.

"Ever since that human Raven came into their lives, the clan seemed to be stronger than before. If she is the reason for all of this, then there must be a way to get rid of her once and for all!" Demona screamed and knocked one of her bookshelves to the floor.

She walked over to a nearby window and stared at the city lights in the distance. A hint of frustration had shown in her face and sweat began drooping from her brow.

"There has to be a way, but what?"

Suddenly, an eerie chuckle sounded throughout the entire apartment. The sound of it made Demona turn and stare into the darkness. She could see nothing, but that didn't stop her from going into a defensive stance. Even if she faced horrors throughout her 1,000 years in life, the sound of this laugh sent shivers down her spine.

"Who is it! Who are you!" she yelled. Demona was shocked at this, because there was no one else that knew of her hideaway, save for Goliath and her daughter, Angela.

"You must be the gargoyle known as Demona, am I correct?" the voice said towards her right.

"Show yourself!" the demon commanded.

She looked to her right and left continuously, but there was no one there. Getting feelings of anger and fury, Demona paced around the area, looking for the source.

Just then, footsteps echoed to the furthest side of the premises. In the shadows stood the shape of a man wearing what seemed to be 19th century clothes and a long black coat. Not only that, but he held a peculiar cane with a skull as its handle.

"I'll say it again, are you the one named Demona?" he spoke calmly.

"What do you want with me, human!" Demona replied.

"The questionable type, are you?" The man walked out of the shadows to confront the startled rogue.

She pounced forward, but the mysterious person disappeared in the blink of an eye. All that was left of him was thin air.

"I'm not here to fight, gargoyle." Demona turned and saw him leaning against the window.

"You see, I'm here to help you."

"Hah, a human? Help one such as me? Don't make me laugh," she smirked.

"You seek to rid the world of all humanity, am I right?" he questioned as he circled around the gargoyle.

"Yes, I… how do you know?"

The man responded to her left. "I've been up and about. I know about your hatred towards humanity. But that's not the point. I'm here to grant you your wish of achieving that goal," he disappeared again and appeared behind her.

"I'm listening," Demona let down her guard and glared suspiciously at him.

"If we work together, we will be able to reach that goal. All that I require of you is your full trust in me. So, what do you say?"

"I like what you think," she smiled. "I don't trust humans, but if your idea is reasonable, then I accept your offer. However, I'm still curious."

The mysterious man disappeared again and stood before her. His eyes now glowed bright red as he stood tall with a stern look.

"Why would you come here and ask for my help when you want to betray your won kind?" she asked.

"That's the thing, Demona." He walked up to her and face changed into a demonic image with sharp teeth and black eyes.

"I'm not even human at all," the creature said in a deep sinister voice. Demona was struck by fear and staggered at the edge of the wall.

"Surprised?" the man returned back to his original state and smiled.

The gargress regretfully nodded and fell silent.

"Good. Call me…"

"Mephisto."

_Well, what do you think? It's just the prologue, but I'll post the first chapter later. I forgot to post this warning up: this story was actually created a few years back, so forgive my horrible grammar. Anyway, the first chapter will be posted up soon and hopefully, the homework doesn't bar my way. _


	2. A Black Cold Heart

_Here's chapter 1…finally. I did my best to include a bunch of details like a real author so that's why it took me so long. Btw, this story had been written about 2 years ago so I'll be doing some editing before I post the next chapters, hence on why there was a huge gap in recent post. Happy reading _

June 2nd

A few weeks later

Same time

The first quarter moon peeked out of the wispy clouds as Angela glided around the towering Castle Wyvern. She folded her lavender wings and down to the tallest tower. When she almost landed, the female gargoyle extended her wings at the last minute to give her a soft landing. With ease, she landed nimbly on the concrete ledge. When she looked up, she could clearly see Lexington and Broadway doing their usual business. The little olive colored gargoyles was researching on his laptop while his older brother Broadway was eating a box of Panda Express takeout.

"Hey Angela," they both said as they stopped what they did to talk to her.

"Hey guys. Have any of you seen Brooklyn?"

"No," Lexington shook his head. "I haven't seen him since after breakfast. He's probably still out on patrol."

"Okay then," Angela sighed. "Patrolling doesn't take this long. I wonder what's keeping him?"

"Don't worry Angela," the big blue one reassured her with a smile. "He's probably just stopping a bank robbery or something. He'll turn up soon." With that, Broadway went back to finishing his Chinese lunch.

"I hope so because you know how my father is when one of us winds up missing."

Broadway slurped a single noodle from the red box when she said that. "Angela, we know how Goliath's like and believe me, we know how to handle those kinds of situations."

"Yeah but sometimes some of us doesn't have a clue on how to respond to them." Lex giggled while he was typing on his computer.

"Hey take that back!" Broadway stood up and started chasing after the little gargoyle. Because of their daily humor, Angela couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"Well, at least I still have these guys," she said as Lex stole the last of Broadways lunch platter.

"Hey I need those!" he yelled from the lower part of the tower.

"You've eaten enough! Ever heard of sharing your food?" Lex teased as he ate some of the lo mein.

4:00 AM

Southern Bronx

Brooklyn sighed as he soared over the almost empty area of the Bronx. Considering that it was late and most of the building's lights were out, everyone was asleep or just out of the area. The only thing that made a sound was the cars that were blaring in Town Square.

Loud as they were, he filtered out the sounds and became lost in his memories.

In his mind, Brooklyn remembered seeing that beautiful girl stop a bank robbery and how she could take on a group of 10 robbers by herself. He remembered dropping in just in time before a thug was about to punch her in the back of the head. Brooklyn remembered her reaction when she saw him (at first confusion, shock, and a hint of fear, then resolution, confidence, and determination). The rest was more of a blur as they fought alongside each other long enough for the police to arrive. Once they heard the sirens and the robbers were all unconscious, they got away from the area and observed the scene on a nearby rooftop.

Then, it was that moment. They looked at each other in the eye for a long time. The gargoyle couldn't help but stare at those striking purple eyes that seemingly glowed that night. The image of her sweet and beautiful face stayed in his mind ever since. It was those eyes that helped the red warrior remember her.

"Man, she's beautiful…" the white maned gargoyle thought.

"Argh!"

The daydream ended as he realized that he crashed into an ancient church tower. In a split second, he grabbed onto one waterspout before he lost altitude.

"Oh man, that hurt," he groaned. He shook his head as he tried to get his vision into focus.

"Better not tell Lex or Broadway about this…actually, it's best if nobody knew about this at all…"

A scream sounded in the night. Brooklyn turned to the direction of the scream and took off from the steeple. Still gliding over random apartments, more screams erupted. He couldn't help but think of this as either another robbery or a group mugging.

"That's strange, a group of people being mugged at the same time? Something's telling me those screams are more of agony than terror. I better check this out," Brooklyn thought to himself.

Brooklyn followed the screams until he arrived in front of a dark ally. Gracefully, he landed on the concrete road and braced himself for landing. The gargoyle let out a gasp as he didn't expect to see countless new corpses strewn on the road. Bodies, probably at least about 30 of them, lay on the concrete like it was their new bedding. It wasn't the corpses that freaked him out, but of their condition. All of them were dark blue in color, like the air had been sucked out of them, and that they were all left with just skin and bones.

"What in the world?" Brooklyn exclaimed. "Who would do something as freaky as this?"

Out of nowhere, a maniacal voice laughed. Countless chuckles surrounded the gargoyle but he couldn't find out the source of the laughter. He kept turning in hopes of finding its location.

"Hehe…I would…" the voice echoed.

Suddenly, a shadowy hand grabbed the gargoyle by the neck and pinned him against an apartment wall. Brooklyn struggled to get himself free but it was as if he was battling some sort of invisible entity. He could feel the hand tightening its grip, making him choke and groan even more. In front of him, he could see countless shadows from different areas coming together into one blob. Slowly, they merged until they formed the figure of a man with black hair and black eyes.

"Alright blue boy, whoever you are you're going to tell me what you did to these people!" Brooklyn ordered as he continued to struggle from the icy grip.

"Hehe, I don't take orders, and I loathe playing a game of 20 questions. That's unfair, I didn't even get to introduce myself. You know you should never interrupt anyone who's about to speak!" the man spat as he tightened his grip, making his victim gag a little more.

Brooklyn attempted to kick him in the face with his right leg. Unfortunately, the stranger grabbed blocked it and slapped it. It wasn't an ordinary slap though; this one had enough force to break a limb. The sound of his leg bone cracking echoed in the ally as if someone had created a whipcrack. The gargoyle screamed in agony and shut his eyes tight. The man continued to stare at him and laughed at his agony. Brooklyn growled and stared at him with furious glowing eyes.

"My turn," the figure chuckled.

The man put his hand on the gargoyle's chest and began to exert some sort of energy into him. Slowly, the crimson color on the bare chest started to turn blue and the heat beneath the leathery skin began to turn icy. Brooklyn attempted to punch and kick the stranger away but none of his attacks would even get him out of his space. To Brooklyn, it was like frostbite was taking over his body and he couldn't do anything but watch the figure turn him into one of the corpses below. The cold sensation was quickly spreading through his body causing him to shiver and exhale clear visible breaths. He began to feel weak and faint as the man drained his life force.

"You may not be human, but your soul will do nicely. Being inhuman has its benefits you know, having more power and all," he said as he continued to drain Brooklyn's soul.

"Now what was I supposed to do?" the man thought for a moment before he smiled and chuckled. "Oh…that's right…my name is Blackheart."

Just as he was about to obtain the rest of Brooklyn's soul, the sky started to brighten from a navy blue to a turquoise. Dawn was breaking. Blackheart looked behind him and stared at the horizon. He then looked back at his suffering victim.

"We shall continue this another time."

He released Brooklyn from his frozen grip and allowed the weak gargoyle to collapse on the concrete. Brooklyn grunted as he landed and supported himself from the floor. Within seconds, the shady blue color that had spread across his chest was reverting back to its original crimson color. As the gargoyle gasped for air, his body temperature returned to normal until he no longer felt cold. In front of him, the shadows and the man known as Blackheart were escaping back into the darkness of the deeper part of the ally.

"Hey!" he coughed as he yelled at him. "I'm not through with you!"

"Another time gargoyle. I may have spared your life for now, but I will soon have your soul. Mark my words…" the voice faded.

Brooklyn growled and tried to run after him, but with dawn nearly upon him, he regretfully stopped himself and started climbing the brick wall. Once on the roof, he leaped to the middle of the small building and allowed the sun to shine on his form. In the blink of an eye, the warrior had turned to stone.

_Well what do you think? I have to admit, I was screaming in my head when Blackheart was sucking the life out of Brooklyn. It pained me to see my favorite character, or at least one of them, dying in that moment. I give my thanks to the sun Anyway, next is chapter 2!_


	3. The Breakin

_Da da da da! (Zelda tune). Here is Chapter 3. Sorry for the holdup. Also, I am planning to extend this story a little bit by a few chapters so that some unanswered questions in here could be, well, answered. It's by a chapter or so, but it's not that bad. Anyway, enjoy._

2 hours before sunrise

(Before Brooklyn's discovery)

Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense

A barrage of gunshots echoed from the BPRD's west wing. One after the other, the sound of bullets being fired and the pieces of lead colliding with the walls resonated throughout the entire hallway. Demona's speed beat the ferocity of the bullets as she ran. Not far behind her were agents wearing black suits with guns in their hands. The agents created a cacophony of orders as they ran to catch the thieving gargress. With sunrise coming in a couple of hours, Demona sped even faster on all fours (well, in this case three). With every breath she exhales, another portion of her energy was used up. She was versatile and skilled when it came to endurance and speed, but the weight of the stolen cargo was slowing her down fast which made her susceptible to getting hit by one of the agents. As heavy as the weight was, she could not stop for in her arms was a rusted metallic book that Mephisto requested.

"I don't get it. What does Mephisto need with a book like this?" she wondered. Demona barely dodged a bullet and rounded a wall corner at that thought. "Whatever the reason is, it will help this goal of ours to become a reality."

Suddenly, a bullet hit her right wing, piercing through the cerulean skin. Demona was knocked back by the force and landed on the marble floor with a grunt and a thud. The gargress shut her eyes and grimaced in pain while letting out a scream. Expecting to be apprehended by the humans, she stayed in that spot knowing that her weakened state was more of an advantage to them. However, no one had grabbed her which caused her to open her eyes and observe. Demona was relieved to see that she had outsped the humans and was safe at the moment.

With a sigh of relief, she clutched the book and quickly tried to regain her footing, but the pain on her wing stung and paralyzed her. Blood oozed from the hole and splotched the glossy cement with scarlet fluid. The gargoyles clutched her wing in response and managed to get on her feet. When she finally regained her footing, she looked down the hallway and could see the gold-embossed atrium containing the elevator which was her exit. On the other hand, her only way out was being guarded by a ruby-colored figure with cut horns, a tail, a full length brown jacket, and armed with a stone hand. Demona growled at her opponent and once again went on all fours because she knew he was the one who wounded her judging from the large firearm he held.

"Okay Batgirl, I'm going to make this easy on you. Hand the book to me and we'll let you go on your merry way. If you don't, I'll clip another one of your wings off and you'll become a flightless bird. So lady, it's the easy way or the hard and painful way," the attacker yelled at the gargoyle.

"I don't know who or what you are, but stay out of my way!" Demona retorted. She ran towards him at full speed on all fours.

"Guess it's the hard way…" he sighed as he cocked his gun.

The red demon pulled the trigger and released multiple shots at the charging gargoyle. One by one, she had managed to dodge them at amazing speed. The demon kept shooting from left to right trying to get at least another shot at her but failed miserably. Once she was close enough, Demona did a flip jump over him and scratched him in the back.

"Agh! Shit!" he screamed in pain as he slumped on the floor. The figure clutched his shoulder and winced from the new bleeding scars on his back.

"Ignorant fool," Demona chuckled as she dug her talons in the elevator shaft and made her escape. Even with the book in her arm, she could still climb the walls with ease. She then darted into the night after she ran at full speed across the courtyard.

Back in the underground base, a certain aquatic humanoid and a woman with short black hair were tending to their friend's injuries in the infirmary. The wounded soldier was lying on medical chair and had bandages wrapped around his bare chest. The woman was tightening the gauze on him while the other mutant was sifting through books he had collected from the base's archives.

"Geez Red, she sure did a number on you. I've never seen anything scratch you that deep," the girl told him.

"Yeah? Well she and I have a score to settle. Move over Liz," he groaned as he tried to get up from the reclined chair.

"Easy Hellboy. Yes you managed to injure her, good job by the way. But in this state that you're in" the aqua mutant explained as he shifted through a leather-bound textbook. After shifting through the last page, he put the book on the separate table next to him that had the other 20 or so books that were collected.

"Yeah yeah, I can still take her!" Hellboy interrupted while pointing his right stone index finger at him.

"I wasn't done," he said as he was in an 'I surrender' stance with both hands up. "I was about to say that what sort of creature we were dealing with is very hard to kill. Yes the creature we saw is definitely vulnerable to bullets, but since it, I mean she got away, killing her will be twice as hard."

"Abe, what are you saying? What are we up against?" the woman questioned him.

"Yeah Blue, tell us," Hellboy seconded while going into a seated position on the left side of the recliner.

"Alright alright, saying please would have been sufficient enough," Abe complained. "The creature we saw tonight was none other than a gargoyle. A female one. They're supposed to be guardians of a certain area and protecting its inhabitants."

"Guardians? She sure didn't act like one," the demon scoffed.

"That is what's bothering me. Gargoyles protect and she was obviously a rogue with what seems to be a hatred for humans."

"Okay, so we're dealing with a psychotic overgrown bat. That's a good enough explanation. So what'd she steal?" Liz asked.

"Thanks to my photographic memory, I know what she stole," the water humanoid said lifting his left index finger up. "She had stolen an instruction manual for an underworld machine known as 'The Hand of Lucifer'."

"Hand of Lucifer?" they both wondered.

"I know what it is, but I cannot remember any information about it. I'll have to go back to the archives and do some more research." Abe left the group and left for the archives.

" 'Kay so while you do that, we'll hunt the bitch and shoot her on the spot," Hellboy smiled as he got off the chair. Liz rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at the remark he made.

"So are there more of them?" she asked.

"Yes there are," Abe replied as he turned around towards them. "They're mostly seen around Central Park."

"Hah! Even better, we'll shoot them all at once," the demon said in sarcastic glee. He put his jacket on and grabbed his Samaritan.

"Wait Red, the one we saw may be a rogue, but these other ones are known for protecting the area's inhabitants. It's all over the news, didn't you know that?" Abe clarified.

"Uh…maybe," he answered hesitantly. "I assumed they were hoaxes."

"Right and someone we know makes you a hoax everyday," Liz chuckled as she walked out. Hellboy shook his head in denial and followed his companions out of the infirmary.

"We got our lead, so where do we start looking?" the pyrokinetic asked once again. The trio had passed by some agents who were walking the opposite way towards the conference room.

"Well, thanks to the news, and some reporters that I loathe, these gargoyles reside in the Erie Building with David Xanatos."

"The billionaire that lives in the biggest skyscraper in the city?" Hellboy said with an eyebrow up.

"Red there's only one David Xanatos in this city," Liz reminded.

"Perfect," he grumbled when they passed some workers fixing up a cement entranceway into another wing. "Time to meet Mr. Rich and Famous."

_Yay Chapter 3! Hellboy and the gang showed up. As always, he's got some attitude problems but we all know that. Next stop, Chapter 4._


	4. Visitors and Uninvited Guests

_Okay, here's chapter 4. Now before you read, there are a few things that I want to mention: 1) This is not the same Raven from Teen Titans. This Raven is actually a reincarnation of the original and the same goes for Starfire. I will create a separate fanfic that would show how they got to New York and what happened to the original Teen Titans. 2) Raven is 17 at this time and Starfire is 15. 3) Raven's personality is a teeny bit different [not too gothic but still serious and sarcastic] but nevertheless, she is no different from her predecessor. Anyway, enjoy ^_^_

June 3rd, 2010

Erie Building

7:30 PM

The young woman known as Elisa Maza came charging into the billionaire's office full of shock and urgency. Xanatos ceased filing his papers on his desk and put them down in front of him. He then stood up and walked around his desk to greet the policewoman. The suited rich man was always used to her barging and kept his cool while at the same time wanted to know what sort of situation was occurring. Being filthy rich, he could use his resources to help her out just as he had with the gargoyles in the past.

"Xanatos, did you hear what happened on the news?" the detective inquired.

"Afraid so Maza. News of the murders has spread throughout the media. The entire island is in shock. If this keeps up, it will be the state," he replied calmly. The man picked up a small black remote from his desk and turned on the plasma screen beside him.

In the TV was the image of one of New York's well known reporters, Travis Marshall. In it, he held his special microphone and was standing in front of the murder scene that had ambulance officials carrying the bodies into ambulance cars. The cameraman also showed more police officials with detectives searching thoroughly throughout the scene. A number of conversations were going on between the officials and the medical officers but the reporter had to speak firmly with more volume to get over the chatter. Luckily, the police didn't mind as they were busy with the scene.

"This is Travis Marshall reporting on a gruesome event that happened just last night at around 4:00 AM. From all of our previous reports, there have been mysterious murders around the Bronx lately and it seems to have been focused on men," the reporter announced. He then led the cameraman to focus on a nearby corpse that was just behind him. "As you can see here on this one body, this man was only left with his skin and bones. Not much of him remained and police are still trying to determine the cause of death and the identity of this man. No, I stand corrected, on ALL of these victims." The camera zoomed in on its face then zoomed back to show the entire body.

Elisa turned away from the gruesome sight and held back some gags. She covered her mouth with her right hand to try to smother the coughs she was making. Xanatos on the other hand looked at the sight with disgust and averted his gaze from the image. After a few moments of controlling themselves, they finally had the courage to look back at the screen. This time, Marshall was interviewing Elisa's boss, Chavez, who was wearing her usual purple skirt and sweater outfit.

"Captain Chavez, what can you tell us about these murders?" the reporter spoke into the microphone first before giving it to the police captain.

"Well Marshall, we do know that these men haven't been mugged, strangled, beaten, or shot to death. The causes of death are still unknown to everyone. However, we are doing our best to finding the culprits responsible for these atrocities. For now, we strongly advise everyone to keep a sharp eye out for this killer and to not venture out at night," the brown-haired officer reported.

"Thank you Captain. This is Travis Marshall on scene."

With that, Xanatos turned off the TV with the remote and the room was silent once again. Elisa looked at the billionaire with a concerned look.

"We'd better tell Goliath and the others about this," Xanatos suggested.

"That's why I came here," Elisa sighed in a low tone. "But Brooklyn still hasn't come back from last night's patrol. I can only say things have gone from bad to worse."

"Let's just hope they don't get any worse than it is," Xanatos hoped as he thought about his family at the same time.

Just then, Elisa caught sight of a robed teen flying in the sunset horizon toward Xanatos' office. She was dressed in a black leotard, wore a blue robe with a hood that covered half her face, and had striking purple eyes. The detective wasn't surprised by her arrival, considering that like herself, this one was also one the gargoyles' greatest allies and that she comes here often.

"Ah, looks like we have another visitor," Xanatos smiled as he gazed towards Elisa's direction.

As soon as Raven was close to Xanatos' window, she used her powers to faze herself through the glass. Like a ghost, she passed through the barrier unharmed while utilizing her stores of dark energy. Moments later, the girl landed on the billionaire's floor with grace.

"Nice to see you again Raven," the Xanatos greeted.

"Same goes to you. I may be psychic and all, but I do believe that we all know the crisis at stake here," Raven said with slight confidence.

"Murders going on in the Bronx…" Elisa answered. Raven nodded now that she knew everyone was on the same page.

"…I thought it would be just an ordinary riot, but as I was patrolling the city today, I've noticed the same type of murders in Town Square, Central Park, and Union City. All of which the victims were men," the hooded girl explained.

"In that case, we'd better tell this to Goliath and the others, pronto!"

Agreeing with Elisa, the trio of humans hurried up the castle into the domain of the gargoyles. They quickly traveled up the tower's steps to hopefully catch the gargoyles before they awoke from their stone sleep. While Elisa and Xanatos ran, Raven flew the entire time since she was much faster in the air. Along the way, Elisa couldn't help but turn to Raven as they went.

"Raven, is your sister doing okay?" she inquired.

"Starfire? Yeah, she's fine. She's up in Washington doing a summer course," the girl responded with her head down. "I'm glad she's safe and away from this mess."

With her reply, Elisa couldn't help but smile. "You're a good sister Raven. Don't worry, by the time she gets back, this problem will be fixed up," she assured her. The teen only nodded in response hoping that this would end well too.

They arrived at the tallest tower just in time to see the blazing ball of fire set before them. Like a giant eyeball, the sun closed itself in the distance to put the city in darkness. In no time, the lights in the island began to turn on to light the dark.

At the same time, the immense stone statue cracked and fell apart before them to reveal a lavender colored gargoyle. The gargoyle stood from his position and let out a deafening roar while at the same time stretching his muscles to relieve the sleep cramps. Seconds later, the rest of the clan followed suit and broke out of their stone shells with screeches and roars. Afterwards, Goliath turned to see Xanatos, Elisa, and Raven standing before him.

"Hey big guy. Had a nice sleep?" Elisa said as she hugged him.

"Yes," he replied as he returned the embrace. "It was refreshing." He then noticed Raven who walked up to him and stood beside Elisa.

"Hello Raven."

"Evening Goliath," she greeted with a nod. "Listen, there's something urgent that."

The mutant was interrupted by the sound of a nearby helicopter north of their position in the tower. Confused, the clan and humans braced themselves as the whirring sounds got louder. From north of the courtyard, a chopper rose above the castle itself and hovered above the area. Being perched on the highest part of the tower, Goliath got a good look at the chopper. It was like any other ordinary helicopter in the city, but this one was jet black and bore the red colored insignia of a fist with a sword. Slowly but steadily, the copter landed in the castle's courtyard. Immediately afterwards, all of the gargoyles leaped and glided from their positions and braced themselves in front of the entrance. In order, it was Broadway who landed first, then Lexington, followed by Angela and finally Hudson who carried Bronx. Raven followed them and landed behind Lexington.

"What is all this? Who dares to intrude into our home!" Hudson growled aggressively.

"If it was an invasion, then whoever was in the helicopter would've attacked us by now. In this case, they didn't," Lexington reasoned.

At that statement, right when the rotors stopped rotating, the doors slid vertically open with a hiss. From the entrance, a short dark-haired woman a bit taller than both Lexington and Raven stepped out of the doorway along with a blue-skinned amphibian humanoid and a 6 foot tall crimson demon stepped out one by one and faced the castle's inhabitants. Almost immediately, the clan went into battle stances in case they launched a surprise attack. However, Raven calmed them and did not follow suit.

"Guys, stand down. I don't think they mean any harm," she calmly suggested.

"Um, okay?" Broadway let his guard down and the rest of them followed. "But I'm not so sure about the big red guy."

Right when he said that, Raven couldn't help but hope that she was right. Otherwise they'd have another problem they'd have to contend with.

_Minutes ago_

_As the copter was landing..._

Although Liz had seen the gargoyles on the news before, she still couldn't hold her initial shock when she saw them. Seeing them for the first time through a screen was something, but up close was entirely different. The woman couldn't help but gawk at them as the copter landed. One by one, she stared at the winged beings that were gliding down to the courtyard below. She counted about 5 or six of them but she was still unsure if there were more of them. Sure they dealt with harpies, sea monsters, demons, and all the like, but she wished that confronting these beings weren't such a shock to her.

"Whoa, the Daily Tap sure didn't hit all of the details about them. They don't look much like monsters, just people with wings. Well, not counting that 'dog' they have."

"Yeah, well who cares. If they attack us once we land, I'm shooting straight for their brains," Hellboy stated while maintaining his cross-legged position behind Liz.

"Now now Red, be on your best behavior. The last thing we want is to escalate situation itself by creating a feud with them," Abe warned as he carefully maneuvered the chopper.

"Fine fine whatever," he replied sarcastically. "Let's just hope these wingnuts will give us some answers."

_Hellboy and the gang finally get to meet the clan! Whoo! Just like I said before, I will fill in on how Raven got to New York in a separate fanfic and also tie up some other loose ends. Let's hope that Hellboy keeps his cool and doesn't piss off Goliath or anything. And where's Brooklyn? …Well, only chapter 5 will tell us so stay tuned…_


End file.
